


That’s Theft Babey

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, That’s Theft Babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Heyo! If you’re reading this on the app “Fanfic Pocket Archive Library,” an unofficial AO3 reading app, know that the creator of that app has put ads on their app and offers a subscription service, which means they’re making money off of authors who put their writing on AO3 for free. None of the authors OR AO3 is making money from that app. None of the authors even KNEW that their work was ON the app until recently, people have spread around info posts about how this app is being used to profit off other people’s work. None of the authors have consented or were even informed that their works were being used on this app. Do not support this app, even if you don’t subscribe, it has ads, so they’re still making money off other people’s work (including mine, I checked) as long as you’re using the app.
Relationships: Fanfic Pocket Archive Library/Making Money Off Other People’s Work
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Get Ready For Copy Paste

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you’re reading this on the app “Fanfic Pocket Archive Library,” an unofficial AO3 reading app, know that the creator of that app has put ads on their app and offers a subscription service, which means they’re making money off of authors who put their writing on AO3 for free. None of the authors OR AO3 is making money from that app. None of the authors even KNEW that their work was ON the app until recently, people have spread around info posts about how this app is being used to profit off other people’s work. None of the authors have consented or were even informed that their works were being used on this app. Do not support this app, even if you don’t subscribe, it has ads, so they’re still making money off other people’s work (including mine, I checked) as long as you’re using the app.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! If you’re reading this on the app “Fanfic Pocket Archive Library,” an unofficial AO3 reading app, know that the creator of that app has put ads on their app and offers a subscription service, which means they’re making money off of authors who put their writing on AO3 for free. None of the authors OR AO3 is making money from that app. None of the authors even KNEW that their work was ON the app until recently, people have spread around info posts about how this app is being used to profit off other people’s work. None of the authors have consented or were even informed that their works were being used on this app. Do not support this app, even if you don’t subscribe, it has ads, so they’re still making money off other people’s work (including mine, I checked) as long as you’re using the app.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! If you’re reading this on the app “Fanfic Pocket Archive Library,” an unofficial AO3 reading app, know that the creator of that app has put ads on their app and offers a subscription service, which means they’re making money off of authors who put their writing on AO3 for free. None of the authors OR AO3 is making money from that app. None of the authors even KNEW that their work was ON the app until recently, people have spread around info posts about how this app is being used to profit off other people’s work. None of the authors have consented or were even informed that their works were being used on this app. Do not support this app, even if you don’t subscribe, it has ads, so they’re still making money off other people’s work (including mine, I checked) as long as you’re using the app.

Heyo! If you’re reading this on the app “Fanfic Pocket Archive Library,” an unofficial AO3 reading app, know that the creator of that app has put ads on their app and offers a subscription service, which means they’re making money off of authors who put their writing on AO3 for free. None of the authors OR AO3 is making money from that app. None of the authors even KNEW that their work was ON the app until recently, people have spread around info posts about how this app is being used to profit off other people’s work. None of the authors have consented or were even informed that their works were being used on this app. Do not support this app, even if you don’t subscribe, it has ads, so they’re still making money off other people’s work (including mine, I checked) as long as you’re using the app.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! If you’re reading this on the app “Fanfic Pocket Archive Library,” an unofficial AO3 reading app, know that the creator of that app has put ads on their app and offers a subscription service, which means they’re making money off of authors who put their writing on AO3 for free. None of the authors OR AO3 is making money from that app. None of the authors even KNEW that their work was ON the app until recently, people have spread around info posts about how this app is being used to profit off other people’s work. None of the authors have consented or were even informed that their works were being used on this app. Do not support this app, even if you don’t subscribe, it has ads, so they’re still making money off other people’s work (including mine, I checked) as long as you’re using the app.


	2. Because I’m Petty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s why I’m making this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s cause I’m

REALLY FRICKEN PETTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BABEY

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you’re reading this on the app “Fanfic Pocket Archive Library,” an unofficial AO3 reading app, know that the creator of that app has put ads on their app and offers a subscription service, which means they’re making money off of authors who put their writing on AO3 for free. None of the authors OR AO3 is making money from that app. None of the authors even KNEW that their work was ON the app until recently, people have spread around info posts about how this app is being used to profit off other people’s work. None of the authors have consented or were even informed that their works were being used on this app. Do not support this app, even if you don’t subscribe, it has ads, so they’re still making money off other people’s work (including mine, I checked) as long as you’re using the app.


End file.
